Reckless
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: *Takes place after the movie* Griffin was left for dead in the middle of Chechnya. With lingering hope, he sees someone. Griffin/OC. David/Millie. WARNING: Violence, alcohol, swearing, smidgeon of slash.
1. Out of the Mess

**Warning: **Violence and swearing ahead. Also possible smidgeon of slash depending on how this goes.  
**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Jumper or any of the characters from it, but like many other fans-I wish I did.

**A/N: **This is my second ever Jumper fan fiction. And I'm kicking it off. Not how long it'll be yet. R&R! Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter One: Out of the Mess

Griffin twitched twice. "God, I'm going to kick David's ass when I get free," he grumbled as electricity surged again causing him pain along with a tremor. His senses picked up a nearby jump but he was unsure whether or not he was imagining it. '_Maybe it's just the current messing with my senses.' _He scanned around with his eyes. A girl was standing, looking curiously at him while eating something. '_She wasn't there a few seconds ago...Oh well, anything to get me down from here.' _Another surge and twitch. "Oi! You down there!" Griffin yelled.

The girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She glanced around. "Who, me?" she asked sarcastically.

Griffin fumed. "No, I meant your sodding food. Get me down!"

The girl looked at her food, then back up at Griffin. "Maybe." She gobbled down a few more bites and set her food down. She swallowed the last bit she had in her mouth and looked back up at him. "What should I do to get you down?"

"Damn it, anything!" Griffin shouted. He was just desperate to get down before the electricity did some major damage.

He watched as she stood there, thinking. She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. She looked down to the ground as she was in a deep concentraion. "I could jump you down maybe if I can just...?" She shook her head. "No..."

'_Is she talking to herself?'_ Griffin wondered. '_Who cares. She's trying to figure out how to get me down. I should be doing the same.'_ His thought was interrupted by a jolt of electricity. He grimaced and groaned in pain. Griffin watched as she disappeared and reappeared in front of him. "Can't think of anything better," she grinned as she held out a hand.

He held out his right hand shakily, reaching for her hand. Once she grabbed his hand, she jumped quickly to the ground. He was shaken up and twitchy a little but he was down. He was on his knees and began to get up and even debated the thought of thanking her, but she was gone.

'_Where'd she go?'_He looked around tosee where she had left her her jump scar, but found none. '_Whatever,'_ Griffin thought. '_At least I'm out of that mess.'_

Griffin jumped finally. He had to wander around the same area of Chechnya for almost an hour until the twitches stopped as the effects of the electricity had fully worn off and he could focus on his jumps again. He was sitting on a couch and in the process of taking off his shoes when he felt a jump. He looked around. No one was there and he definitely knew everyone had gone home for the night. "Well that's just bloody weird," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. He was in the furniture section of a department store in New York City where he was going to stay the night there incase Paladins were looking for him. '_Probably after that idiot David._ _If David went after that ruddy girl and survived, they're probably attacking him this very minute.'_ Griffin laughed to himself as he laid down on the couch and stretched out. He fell asleep and had the best sleep he had in a long time.

---

She had jumped in and hoped he didn't attack her. She had to keep her tabs on them, and he was hardest. She knew David was with Millie on an island in the Caribbean right now, but she had followed Griffin to a department store and wondered: '_why?'_And all he did was sleep. Sleep in the furniture section of a Macys. '_What's with this guy? Doesn't he kill the Paladins? Why is he just...relaxing?'_ She shook her head and wandered down to the first floor where the clothing was. She looked cautiously around before taking a pair of black skinny jeans from the women's section in her size and changing into them. She pulled her black boots over the jeans as she hopped over to the trashcan behind the counter and throwing away her old jeans. They had a rip and were dirty. She didn't care for keeping them anymore anyways since she was tracking him. '_He might notice me following him if I'm dressed the same...'_ she thought.

The plan ran through her head again. It seemed do-able but could she pull it off? '_Of course I can.' _She giggled silently at herself as she jumped away.

* * *


	2. Salvaging and Joyriding

Chapter 2: Salvaging and Joyriding

'_Two weeks. Two long sodding weeks,'_ Griffin thought plopping down on the grey couch. He was in his new lair. His new home. Picked a nice spot in the mountains of Lower Italy. He did the same routine as usual when looking for a new lair: Find a secluded place where no one would go in, an area where it's always warm; blow up an entrance; then get generators, basic supplies, and try to salvage anything from the old lair.

Most of his sketches got charred and burned along with his comic books. His bed, TV, and computer were intact but he left the bed for a better one. He had taken his jump site DVDs, his video games, and what was left of the sketches and photographs of the Paladins he was tracking.

Griffin glanced up at a clock labeled 'Tokyo'. With a sigh he stood up. He was following a Paladin team in the area for a few days to get back into the swing of daily tracking again. He pulled a pair of sneakers off a box, slipped them on, and grabbed his messanger bag. As he slung it over his shoulder, Griffin could've swore he felt a jump. But no one was around when he looked and anyways there would be no way someone would find his new lair this fast without him knowing about it. _'Maybe the electricity really messed me up...Yeah. Stupid David,_ he thought as he jumped away.

---

She never understood why jumpers took shelter in the most uncivilized places. She was leaning against her motorcycle on a ridge, hidden from the opening of where he frequented. She was putting her binoculars in her backpack and attached the bag to the back of the bike. She couldn't see in te cavern he made, but she felt it when Griffin jumped away. Bingo. She knew he had been in central Tokyo for the past few days, so she put her silver helmet on and swung her leg over the bike. She reved it as she jumped, landing in an alleyway in central Tokyo. It was dark out. Maybe about nine or ten? The time didn't matter much as she ripped out of the alley onto the streets, blending into the traffic of Tokyo.

She felt the ends of her hair whipping in the wind. A large smile was planted on her face. Being on the road like this was her favorite thing, other than sparring and eating new foods. She roared down the steets until she blended into the cluster of cars. She weaved beween them, in a hurry to get to where she was going. She tilted, leading the motorcycle onto the exit. Next, she turned right at the stop sign and then left as she slowed down, turning off the bike. She took her helmet off as she got off the bike, and placed it on the back of her motorcycle. The woman shook her head and unzipped her dark brown leather jacket as she walked into the bar.

An aroma of alcohol filled her nose as he walked in. There were a few people at the bar and a handful at tables. She strode over to the back corner and sat down at a table. Her eyes scanned the bar for him. _'Hmm...not here yet. Curious...'_

**A/N:** So I'm at a stand still for chapter 5. Once my beta gets back to me I will be posting the next chapter. R&R please! And to the fan of my last story First Sight, my icon is of the Penelope sketch my friend did. Go to . to see the full picture!!

* * *


	3. The Alley

**A/N:**I have to say, I'm unstuck and spewing chapter, though it maybe a little bit slash-ish at one point. We'll cross that when we come to it tho. Otherwise please Read and REVIEW, mates!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Alley

Griffin jumped to the Tokyo Underground subway. A train whooshed past him, causing his hair to get a little messy. "Ruddy train…" he grumbled, trying to fix the sandy brown mess on his head he called hair. Adjusting his bag, he made his way to the steps. Climbing up them, he looked behind him. '_Not yet. None here.'_ Griffin joined the busy people on the street as he started to one of his favorite places: the local bar. When he turned to take the shortcut through the alley, two men in pale brown trench coats stood talking. '_And so the fun begins',_ Griffin thought.

"'ello boys," Griffin called. The two Paladin men turned looking at him curiously. One was on a phone and Griffin heard him mumble "It's him."

A tether net shot out towards Griffin. He jumped to the side. The crackling of the tether net on the brick wall died down as a second net shot at him, but once again missed. Griffin was now behind the two. "Rookies…" he said as he smacked the one who was on the phone before into the wall. He whipped around, his elbow colliding with the other man's chest. Griffin moved for a punch as he felt a shock of electricity in his side. He hissed in pain. '_Stupid shock stick.'_ He swung to punch the man but he blocked. He felt a jump and heard a motorcycle humming close by.

Suddenly a female's voice yelled, "Get on!" A motorcycle zoomed up the alley and stopped by him.

"What the fuck?" Griffin yelled, punching the lone Paladin man in the jaw, and then looked over wildly at the person on the motorcycle. _'Who the bloody hell is that?'_

He didn't get the chance to ask because the person yelled, "More of them are coming! Get on now!"

The bike revved. Griffin huffed and got on the bike. "I can handle myself, ya know!" he shouted as he held onto the person's waist. He heard a slight laugh as the bike speeded out of the alley and turned the corner. After another turn, the bike stopped and the driver turned it off.

Griffin got off, his adrenaline flowing through him madly. "Who the royal fuck are you savin' me?" he asked as the biker got off the bike and took off her helmet. '_Wait…her?'_ Griffin stared in awe.

---

When she took her helmet off, she saw he was staring at her. "What? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?" she asked sarcastically. She threw in her faux accent to hide who she was, like she usually did when talking to someone. And in this situation, it was much needed.

His expression changed back to his usual smirk that she recognized. "I have. Just not a girl jumper," he crossed his arms. She simply shook her head as she put her helmet on the back of the bike and walked in the bar door. She unzipped and took off her jacket as she returned to the vacant table she was at a few minutes earlier. She draped her leather jacket over the back of the chair as she saw Griffin standing at the bar. The woman was sure she saw him glance back at her over his shoulder once or twice. '_I'm probably just seeing things.'_ Laying her head on her arms, she shut her eyes. She was tired and needed to rest for a few minutes. And that's exactly what she got. She felt something be put down on the table and looked up. A drink was in front of her face. It frothed and was a golden color. '_Could this be...?'_ She picked up the glass and went to drink it but sniffed it first. It surely smelled like alcohol, so she took a sip. Yup. Plain old beer. She drank some more of it and set the cup down. She finally noticed Griffin was sitting across from her at the table. He had a sour and dumbfounded look. It didn't help he was staring either.


	4. Twitchy

Chapter 4: Twitchy

Griffin's mind was in overdrive. '_Why does she look so familiar? Where have I seen her before?'_ His thoughts were interrupted when she asked, "What?" He could hear a thick accent similar to his own. His eyes scanned her again. Long black hair. Grey-ish blue eyes. Slim. Dark clothing. '_Who is this girl?'_

"Uh. Yeah. Who the hell are you?" he took a swig of his beer. '_Not as tasteful as the stuff back at the lair.'_

"You don't remember me Gri-" she broke off her sentence, wide eyed and nervous. As if she said something she shouldn't have.

"Wait. You know my name?" he asked inquisitively. His mood changing to a foul version of confused.

He watched as she got up, looked towards the bar, and jumped. "How thick does she think I am?" he mumbled as he stood up. He walked to where she had been and went through her jump scar.

He was in an unfamiliar place. With a quick look around, it seemed to be a living room. She was walking out of another room, pulling on a black pullover hoodie. She wasn't shocked, or in the least bit, surprised to see him. "Hmph. Something told me you would've followed." She sat down on a bulky dark blue couch and looked at him. "Still blank, twitchy?" she asked picking a cup up off the coffee table in front of her.

'_Twitchy?...'_ Griffin thought. Something clicked or a light bulb went on because he suddenly remembered. "You're...?" He was a bit annoyed. He clenched the bridge of his nose.

"Yup," she said taking a sip of whatever she was drinking.

Griffin sat down on an open chair diagonal to where she was. "And how the hell did you know I was stuck there? Or my name for a better argument!" '_Jeeze. I feel like I'm playing 'Twenty Questions'_

He watched her set the drink back down. "Hm. Do you want the truth?" her look was genuine, as far as Griffin could tell.

"Fuck yeh," he said leaning back fully in the chair.

---

She sighed. '_Here we go.'_ "I've been following you since you met David. In Rome," she shrugged. She wasn't ashamed of it and it wasn't like she was stalking. It was...watching over, you could say.

She saw anger reach across Griffin's face. "Why?" Griffin asked curiously as his lips curved into a displaced grin.

_'Why the hell are you grinning at me?' _is what she wanted to ask but she instead asked, "Well, why not? Between you and David being so sought after by the stinkin' Paladins and all..." she shrugged again.

"Have you been followin' David?" he almost looked hopeful.

She looked at him with suspicion. "I might. What's it to you?" she asked with a squint.

"I wanna beat that git's ass," he casually said.

"Just like last time?" she laughed. "Get yourself stuck in another electricity tower?" Griffin glared at her as she snickered. "I'm just kidding. Well, halfway," she grinned.

Griffin looked down at the ground, then back at her with an irritated look. She sighed. "I'll check tomorrow where he is, if you must know," she told him while touching the string around her neck.

Griffin looked cheerful almost at her words. He nodded and got up. "I'll be back tomorrow, uh…Bike girl."

"It's Angela," she said as he jumped.

* * *

**A/N: **I beg of you for reviews! I would love to know what everyone thinks about the storyline, writing style , w/e, etc. Otherwise, this is going well and I'm not posting as fast because i'm 'aving it beta'd. [Thankies to my beta-Maddie!] So please...click the button below... XDD


	5. Arrangement

**A/N: **_Future Warning: This story may be a bit slashy here on out. Just some hinted Griffin/David. For now. Lol. Maybe ;P  
Any hoo, the story is coming along great. I have things mapped out in my head, but not sure about the ending. Maybe someone could review and contribute. Give a thought? 3_

* * *

Chapter 5: Arrangement

Griffin was back at the lair. He wanted to go to sleep, but felt wired from the fact that he'd get revenge on David soon. _'Oh so soon.'_Griffin's devious mind was working in ways it had never worked before: thinking about all the ways to piss off David, the ways to hurt him, and the things he would say. Giving up on sleep, he sat up in his small bed. Griffin reached over for his sketch book and pencil on the counter.

Flipping to a blank page, he started outlining the details of the living room he was in. For some reason, the mental image was fading out and thoughts of David were seeping in. Griffin shook his head as he tried to shake the thoughts away. He drew a few distinct features of the room to remember it. He put his book back on the bedside counter before falling back onto his pillow with a groan.

---

Angela wasn't sure what what was special about David. _'Sure. He's good looking and all, but what the fuck?'_ She nibbled on her pendant as she looked around the hotel lobby.

The one receptionist had contacted the room to tell him she was here. Angela was unsure he would come down so she decided to go to him in the lone minutes of waiting.

She remembered what room the lady behind the counter said. "203."

As she walked up the steps to the second floor, something dawned on her. _'I have very little patience. Maybe none at all.' _Laughing and letting the pendant drop out of her mouth, she saw the door on he right side of the hallway instantly.

Exhaing deeply, she hoped to hell the girl wasn't here. Angela recalled her name was Millie. She never met her, but Angela saw her when she check up on David in one of his various locations.

Angela knocked on the door finally. In a second, she heard the door unlock and it swung open. A tall, dirty blonde man with short hair stood in the doorway.

"Angela. What're you doing here? Paladin trouble again?" he asked gesturing for her to come in.

"No. Nothing like that," she sat on the edge of a twin sized bed. The room was small. "Where's Millie?" Angela tugged at the sleeves of her black zip up hoodie, pulling them over her hands.

"Went back home for a few days to visit her mom. I'm hanging out here until then. Why are you in Madrid?" he sat down in a brown recliner across from her. David was wearing a blue button down shirt that was open with a white shirt under it, jeans, and dark sneakers. He always sorta looked like he was going to a meeting when she saw him.

_'Whatever. Get to it.'_ "Griffin wants me to bring him to you," she was blunt. It was the truth.

David tilted his head and nodded. "I figured he was looking for me," he adimitted. "What's he want?"

Angela looked at David as if he had just asked her the dumbest question ever. And he had. "Uh. You should know exactly what he wants, David. I mean, you left him for dead in Chechnya." She realized she wasn't using her fake accent. For some reason, she never did with David. She almost felt...comfortable around him, unlike when she was near Griffin. Angela was always suspicious and timid around him.

David sighed and nodded again. He obviously understood why Griffin wanted to pummel him into the ground. "If you want you can tell Griffin I'll meet him tommorow morning where we first met, but I won't fight him," he said calmly.

Angela knew he meant the coliseum in Rome. She had been hiding in a small, demolished seating area on the top level when they fought the Paladins and when the cops arrested David. She nodded as she stood up. "This'll make Griffin's week, you know," Angela joked.

David laughed, "Probably." He stood up too.

Angela walked to the door and opened it. Before she walked out, she looked over her shoulder. "It alright if I possibly tag along?"

David was only a step away from her. "Sure," he said with a smile.

_'Mille's one lucky girl.' _Angela wondered why this thought snuck in as she left the room. _'He's attractive, but he's not my type.' _The thought reassured her as she walked down the steps and left the hotel.


	6. Kodak Moment

**A/N: **My wonderous readers, forgive me! *protects face with arm* I'm posting a non beta'd [filler]chapter as my beta has had a busy schedule lately. Can't be sure when i'll post chapter 7 yet. I feel weird posting on this particular story without it being check over. Anyways. I've written up to chapter 13 on paper. And i warn you now, **THIS STORY IS GOING TO GET SLASHY. A little fluffy, too.**  
I'll stop rambling now. Onwards!  


* * *

Chapter 6: Kodak Moment

_'Fuck it.'_ Griffin sat up and grabbed his sketch book along with his jacket and jumped. He was back in the living room of Biker Chick. _'Angela.'_ He remembered she said her name as he left earlier. _'Whatever.'_ He sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the table. The cup from before was still there. Griffin put his feet back on the floor and adjusted the laces before picking up the cup. It was still half full. _'What's it?'_ He sniffed it and was a little taken back. _'Beer.'_ Griffin chugged the rest down. _'Way better than the stuff at the lair.'_ He set it back down and looked around as he stood up. _'Kitchen...Kitchen...Kitchen!'_ His eyes found a refrigerator in the nearby room. He waltzed over to it.

With a glance, Griffin had successfully figured out he was in the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and smirked as he found a six pack. He pulled two cans out of the plastic and returned to the couch.

He never really liked people busting into his place and messing with his things. _'Ahem. David.'_ He halfway hoped Angela wouldn't be the same. He opened one of the cans. Griffin looked around lazily. He wasn't sure what he could do other than drink, until he remembered his sketch book.

---

Angela was in Paris getting coffee at a cafe. She picked up the cup and walked away. She thought about going shopping, but she decided against it as she yawned. It was 11:30, New York time and she was tired. She jumped to the bedroom in her flat. _'Sleep seems like a good idea.'_ She breathed deeply as she sat on the bed. Angela wrinkled her nose. _'What's that smell?'_ She couldn't put her finger on it at first. _'Alcohol? Who the...?'_ Her face turned sour. "I swear if he's here..." Angela grumbled as she walked into her living room and sure enough- Griffin was asleep on the couch. There were five beer cans astrewn on the coffee table she noticed as she stood in front of it.

Looking down, she also saw a sketch book. _'Must be Griffin's...'_ She picked it up and saw two drawings: one of David, another of herself. "Whoa," she whispered.

The drawings of them were astounding. Breath taking. David looked so...handsome. And hers. Angela barely recognized herself. She looked pretty, even in dark clothing.

Angela put the book down and looked back at Griffin. _'No way can I throw him out now. And he looks cute sleeping anyways. In a weird grumpy kinda way...'_

Griffin was sleeping on the couch with an arm over his stomach and the other hanging off the couch. His legs were still on the opposite end. He stirred, rolling onto his side and facing the back of the couch.

Angela smiled. _'It's a Kodak moment.'_ She went back into her room, changed into her black sweat pants and blue tank top, and went to bed.


	7. The Meeting

Chapter 7: The Meeting

Griffin woke up and thought only an hour or two had passed, but the sun was gazing in the room. He couldn't remember most of last night. _'Drinking obviously.'_ Then it clicked. _'That's right. I was waiting for her and drawing them...'_ He sat up and saw his sketch book was open to the pictures he had drawn the night before. _'Hm. Not a half bad drunken artist.'_ Griffin smirked as he stood up, stretching.

He heard something along the line of a shower running, which abruptly stopped in seconds. _'Speaking of water, I want to wash my face.'_ He walked over to the door he had seen the girl walk out of the day before. Hesitantly, he opened the door. No one was in there. He looked around. It was a lavish bedroom. "What the hell?" he mumbled to himself when he saw the motorcycle in the room. He began towards it.

Someone from behind him cleared their throat. Griffin looked over his shoulder and turned around. Angela was standing next to the bed, hair dripping wet, and wearing nothing but a towel. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Griffin couldn't help but let his eyes wander, but she stopped that real quick. "Excuse me," her accent sounded a bit cracked. "Get out and stop starin' at me," she gradually got louder as she spoke.

"Alright, sweetheart," he made sure he added sarcasm when he called her 'sweetheart'. _'Vicious, not sweet.'_ He stole another glance returned to the living room.

As Griffin saw down on the couch again, he heard Angela's voice from the other room. "Oh. Hey! I found David," she called.

Griffin smiled. "...And? What's your point?" _'Damn. I hope she can't see me smiling about this.'_ His smile faded away as she came into the room. Angela sat down beside him.

"You asked me to find him. And I did. He wants to meet up with ya," she looked over at him. His eyes met with hers and she instantly looked away.

"Where?" he leaned forward, trying to pry more information from her.

Her head whipped towards him. "It's obvious, isn't it? He wants to meet you where you first met. And I'm going along," she smirked at him with raised eyebrows.

---

Angela saw the look on Griffin's face. A bored expression as he said, "Fine...But stay out of my way."

She quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, making sure he wouldn't jump away. "He won't fight you. So don't do anything stupid, twitchy," she glared at him.

He shook off her grip and grabbed her hand. "Alright, sweetheart." She felt herself blush a bit but made sure to turn her face to anger as he jumped.

She was standing next to Griffin behind a pillar in the Roman Coliseum. He had dropped her hand and walked around the pillar. Angela followed him and saw David standing there.

"Hey David," she smiled and forgot to add her accent.

Griffin looked over his shoulder curiously at her. "Where the bloody hell'd your accent go?"

_'Shit. Stupid brain.'_ "I...uh..." she stuttered.'_Is he mad? Can't really tell...'_

Griffin rolled his eyes and turned back to David.

David stood with his hands in the pockets of the worn, grey, woolen jacket. "Griffin," he was looking at the ground. He looked up at Griffin. David's eyes looked at Angela for a split second, then back to Griffin.

_'Was that agony? Is David okay?'_ He looked as if he was going to cry.

"I know I left you there. I was gunna come back-"

Griffin cut him off. "But ye didn't, David!" he yelled. Angela felt like the spotlight was on her now, as Griffin was pointing at her. "She's the one who helped me. Creepily, she was followin' us, but at least she helped me!" his hand dropped to his side and turned into a clenched fist.

_'Its lovely weather we're having. Can you feel the tension?'_ Angela stepped forward, moving closer to Griffin. "Okay...Guys, I sorta have a proposition but," she sighed. "I'm not sure we'll agree to it..." _'Will they go for it?'_

**A/N: Sorry About the slow updating but my beta has been M.I.A lately. I've been relying on her to check it. Anyhoo, the story is coming along quite nicely. The fork in the story plot is ahead... I bet you'll all wonder what that will be. Heh. Reviews would be greatly loved!!**

* * *


	8. Proposition

**A/N: **Hey guys. So I've been really iffy about this story lately. I get the idea and thoughts to write more and then POOF! Gone. T_T Anyways. Please review after you read. It'll help me figure out more if i know what parts people like.

**Warning: There will be a touch of slash in Chapter 10 and it's implied from here out. **

Chapter 8: Proposition

_'I'm glad I got that out of my system.' _Griffin sighed as he heard Angela say something about a proposition. "Wha's this all about?" Griffin shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Angela here wants to um...team up," David said with an unsettling look. His hands were out of his pockets and on his neck, thinking about what she said obviously.

"Last time I joined up with someone, they ditched me," Griffin said with a scornful look towards David. _'Someone named David.'_

"Look, it'll be different this time. The three of us. Taking out the rest of the Paladins-"

"Four," David interrupted.

The two looked at David with shock. "Still with that girl?" Griffin questioned with a smirk.

David nodded. "Millie," he corrected.

Griffin rolled his eyes. "She can't fight. She's not a jumper. She's not involved."

"I'll actually agree. On all accounts," he heard Angela say.

David sighed and looked from Angela back to Griffin. David's mouth was drooping into a frown. _'Getting all sappy faced now, yeah?' _Griffin growled. "Fine! Fine! But I'm not training 'er!" he threw his hands in the air and half smirked at Angela. "D'you know how to fight?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. So," she stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry. Griffin looked at her snidely.

David approached them laughing, "So who's lair are we staying at?"

---

Angela laughed. She knew how Griffin called his place a "Lair" and that David was teasing him. But Griffin mustn't have realized it.

"Well I like her place, but it'd be cramped and-"

"Griffin, I was kidding," he said putting a hand on Griffin's shoulder.

_'Was that a blush?' _Angela could've sworn she saw Griffin's cheeks turn a tender shade of pink, but she wasn't sure. _'Maybe...I'll ask him about that one later.'_

David broke her thought about Griffin blushing when he said, "Oh shit." He stuffed his hands back into his pockets. He looked very troubled to her.

"What?" Angela asked, tilting her head slightly.

David looked at Angela with concern. "She doesn't exactly...like Griffin..." he trailed off.

"Great!" Griffin yelled as he walked in a small sort of circle.

"It's fine. It's uh, all fine. I'll talk to her," he seemed to be talking more so to himself.

_'Weird...' _Angela butted in David's nonsense ramble. "Why don't you let me talk to her?" she asked. "Y'know, like chick to chick."

"Good idea, sweetheart," Griffin said sneeringly.

Angela rolled her eyes at him and looked at David. "Well?" she pleaded.

David finally nodded. "It's a good idea. C'mon, I'll take you now," he said walking over to her.

She looked cautiously at Griffin, who was actually calm. "Meet up back at your place," he told her with a nod.

Angela nodded back at him and turned to David. _'That's new. No faces or remarks for once.'_ "So how, uh...should we..." her voice quieted as she looked at the ground. When she looked up again, David was smiling and pulled her into a hug.

"Ready?" he asked her. She refused to look up at him or even speak. Angela nodded. In a blink, they were gone.

* * *


	9. A Stab and A Tingle

Chapter 9: A Stab and A Tingle

Griffin felt a stab of pain in his chest as he sat down on a broken stone pillar. _'Which one was that for? Him or the girl?'_ He couldn't tell who he was more envious of. All he knew was that he felt some jealousy and abandonment rising in him. "They left me here, the buggers," he mumbled. _'Oh well. He has to come back to get to Angela's place.'_ So Griffin decided to wait, for once.

---

Once Angela and David were at their destination, Angela pulled away with a stumble. "Whoa," David was holding her up, his hands on her upper arms.

She steadied herself. "I'm fine," she shrugged him off. "Fine," she mumbled. _'I refuse to like him. I won't. I won't!'_ Angela had felt the tingle in her stomach before they jumped when he hugged her _('Sorta._'), when David smiled at her (_'Urg. Stop thinking about it_.'), and when he helped her (_'Grawr._ _Kill yourself already!_'). She thought her mind would implode any second.

Instead, she heard David's voice. "This way." He was walking up the front porch of a house.

Angela quickly followed him, looking around all the while. "Where are we?"

David stopped in front of the door and Angela stopped beside him. "Ann Arbor, Michigan. Mr's Harrison's house."

She looked curiously at him as he knocked on the door. He leaned over and whispered, "Millie's mom."

The door opened and Millie was standing, holding the door. Angela almost didn't recognize her. Millie's rich brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a red pull over hoodie that looked a little too big for her and light blue jeans.

"Hey...David?" She looked happy to see him but was looking curiously at him. Millie's arm dropped from the door. "And mysterious person..."

"Millie, this is Angela. Can we come in?"

She nodded, still with a look of suspicion as she moved aside. David walked in and Angela followed. _'Damn.'_ Angela could feel daggers being stared into the back of her head.

David stood by a set of stairs. Angela stood a number of steps away from him. Millie shut the door and went to David, hugging him as if she'd not seen him in months."Is everything alright?" she asked, backing away a step.

David shook his head. "Yes and no. Angela needs to talk to you. I have to go. She's gunna explain it all," he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead again and jumped.

_'Great. Leave her here with me and my tingle-y belly...'_ Millie turned around and looked at her. Angela instinctively grabbed at her necklace. "I have something important to tell you, as you know."

Millie moved and sat down on a grey chair. "Paladins?" she seemed relaxed.

"No. Griffin," Angela shook her head and muttered.

"What?!" Millie's calmness was gone as far as Angela could tell. "That psycho jumper who wanted to sacrifice me?"

With a sigh Angela said, "He's not psycho. And he was only thinking of himself at the time. But back to the matter a hand, the three of us are teaming up."

Millie was in awe. Angela could see the look on her face. _'Glad this went well.'_

"And who the hell are you anyway?" Millie was changing the subject. _'Fine. Have it your way.'_ "My name's Angela. I've been following David and Griffin. Getting them to team up with me will help to rid of the Paladins. It'll help us all."

"Are you a jumper too then?" her voice was hushed.

She nodded. "Yup. And your not," she pointed at Millie.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means someone's gotta teach you to fight and defend yourself," she told her. "But not to worry. It'll be David. Me and Griffin would probably lead you to an early death," she tied to smile but it turned out cheesy.

* * *

**A/N: Cheesy is how this chapter turned out in my opinon. Anyhoo, next chapter (10) will have an ounce of slash and the plot begins to rear it's messed up head. Yeah.  
Does anyone else pin Griffin for a pyro?**


	10. Confusion

**A/N: I warn you now, There IS a small bit of SLASH in this chapter, along with a hint or two of implications of it in future chapters.  
Don't say you weren't warned.  
Thanks.****  
R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Confusion

_'Alright. Maybe I can't wait.'_ It had only been 5 or so minutes but Griffin was getting antsy. As he stood, he sensed a jump.

David appeared a few feet away. Griffin lost his words briefly. "A-Are they?" David nodded, looking up towards the seating area. "Good," Griffin grumbled. "Let's go then," he jumped to Angela's living room. _'I think I left enough rot for him to follow.'_ Sure enough, David popped into the room behind Griffin.

David was looking around. Griffin glanced at him once then wandered into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the last beer. He looked at it in his hand guiltily. _'Guess I should get more...' _He put the beer can on the counter and jumped to a liquor store; grabbing two six packs of the first thing he saw, and jumped back to the kitchen. David was in there, now drinking out of the can Griffin left.

As he put the six packs in the bottom of the refrigerator, he heard the faint sound of a can being put down. Griffin stood up right again and turning around, only to be mere inches from David. "Griffin, we should talk."

Griffin's mind fought furiously with him. Yelling so many things at him about the present situation he was in. _'Belt up!'_ He made it stop this time. With his mind clear he asked, "'Bout what?" with a glare of boredom.

David put his hand on the fridge behind Griffin, trapping him between the two. "I saw that blush earlier," he admitted.

Griffin's eyes were viscously scanning David's face. _'Shite. Lie.'_ "I was uh...I had a thought about Angela." _'Well at least that was part lie.'_

Griffin watched as David's slightly nervous face changed to a desperate one. David leaned his face forward. Griffin tried leaning back, but that was an inevitable mistake. _'Back against a wall. I wanna run right now and I can't. Sodding legs move!'_

David's face got closer to Griffin's. His heart speeding up. _'I can feel David's breath. This is so-'_ Griffin's thought was interrupted by David's lips on his own. He wanted to jump away, but he couldn't focus. He let out a small whimper as David inched closer, arm still keeping Griffin there.

Griffin moved his hands to the collar of David's jacket when he sensed a jump. In a hurry, he broke the kiss, pushing David away fiercely. "God David! What the fuck?" he yelled wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stormed out of the kitchen, past Millie and Angela, and into the bedroom.

---

_'Whoa. Surprise?'_ Angela jumped herself and Millie to the living room. They both laid eyes on David in the kitchen with Griffin. _'Kissing? But, what?!'_ Griffin yelled at him and rushed into the bedroom.

"David, what is going on?" Millie sounded either really pissed, upset, or both as she went into the kitchen to David. _'David looks lost...Poor guy.'_ Angela didn't feel she had to stick around to hear their quarrel. She turned and looked at her open bedroom door. _'I wonder if Griffin's okay?'_ She walked to the doorway and poked her head in. Griffin was standing by the large window, clenching the bridge of his nose with two hands. "Um...Griff-"

"I don't wanna talk ta-" he said as he opened his eyes and turned, looking at Angela with hatred.

"Oh...sorry then," Angela turned, shaking her head.

"Wait," she heard him call. She turned back around and walked into her bedroom. "I didn't know it was you. Sorry," his face seemed kinder, softer.

"Wow. You apologizing? That's new," she chuckled.

He sneered at her, "Shut up." He dropped to the floor.

Angela hurried to his side. "Are you okay?" _'Am I seriously worrying about __**him**__?'_ She sat down next to him. "What happened?"

Griffin looked over at her with a blank face. She couldn't tell what he was feeling through his expression, which bothered her. "Griff-?"

Unexpectedly, she was cut off by Griffin's kiss. She wasn't sure what was going on until he pulled away. "That's what happened." Her face was slightly blushed and she knew there was a strong look of confusion lingering. "I feel like how you do righ' now," he told her while staring at the floor.

_'I wanna slap the stupid Brit.'_ She didn't though. Instead, she turned his face to hers and lightly kissed him back. Then she ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. _'Can't believe I did that.'  
_  


* * *

**Hee hee. Because this life loves triangles!  
XD**


	11. Reflex

**A/N: First, I wanna say thanks to pbk and spiritmind675 for reviewing and givin' their thoughts and my beta reader for beta-ing. It's very helpful. Second, I wanna let everyone know i've been slowly slowing down with this story. It's got a direction now but it's just been coming to me slower [idea wise], and I've just started the 100 fiction challenge at the livejournal JumperSlash community.  
And I invite you to vote on my poll in my profile about Jumper!  
Anyways. On with the story. [This is a bit filler-ish]**

* * *

Chapter 11: Reflex

Griffin sat there as she ran into the bathroom, wondering about the mess he'd gotten himself into. He rubbed his lower lip with a finger as he was refiguring the situation. _'David kisses me. I make it look bad on his behalf. Then I kiss biker chick Angela, whom kisses me back?' _He sighed, figuring making sure Angela's not distraught would be best. He got up and walked to the bathroom door casually. Leaning an ear against the door, he said, "Angela? You, erm...alright?"

No response and he didn't hear any sniffling. _'Thank god she's not crying, I hope.'_ He tried the doorknob. _'Unlocked.'_ The door opened slowly with a slight creak.

Entering, he Angela was sitting against what seemed to be the shower door. She was just staring into space. Her expression confused and distant. _'Almost lifeless. Like a doll,' _he thougt uneasily.

Griffin knelt down next to her. "You okay?" Angela didn't answer. She just kept gazing into the nothingness of the wall. "Angela? Ang?" He moved closer to her face, trying to get her to respond.

Her eyes slowly moved, meeting his. A blink. Then a slap.

Griffin fell back. "What in the sodding 'ell has gotten into you woman?" he shouted, holding a hand on his face where she had hit him.

She blinked a few times, realizing what she'd done. "I-I'm sorry," she looked at her hands. Griffin looked at her hands too, and saw they were trembling.

"Ang..." _'What's going on in her head?'_ He looked back up at her. She had tears welling in her eyes.

"I...I'm really sorry," she said again. "Everything's just so...ugh," she blinked and rolled her eyes.

Griffin could see she was holding back the tears. "Yeh, I know," he said with a sigh. He crawled over and sat next to her. "And you had every right to hit me," he laughed. _'Do I dare address her kiss to me?'_

She giggled a bit. "Didn't want to. It was just a reflex. Caught me off guard is all."

He nodded. "Err...it's 'kay," he wasn't used to this kind of thing. The awkwardness, the apologizing, the massive state of confusion. _'That's what I get for joinin' up with two jumpers.'_

_---_

_'What am I blaming the reflex on? The slap or the kiss?' _She sighed. An awkward silence surrounded them. Angela wasn't even fully sure why she kissed him back. _'Do I like him?'_ She looked over at him. Griffin was staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes ran over him. _'Well he's certainly good looking. About the same as David... David.'_ Angela remembered David and Millie. The apartment was silent. _'Are they still here?'_ As much as the silence had gotten, she got up.

"Where yeh goin'?" Griffin asked.

Angela looked down at him. "Check on David and Millie."

Griffin stood up and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he sighed reluctantly.

She walked to behind the couch. No sounds, no Millie, and no David. She sighed.

"Not here?" Griffin asked leaning against the door frame to her bedroom.

She shook her head. "Maybe they went back to Millie's," she wondered out loud.

"Where's Millie's place?" he asked walking over to her.

"Um. Ann Arbor. He took me there to get her. She was staying at her mother's."

"Then what're we waitin' for? Let's go."

She looked at the floor nervously, then back at Griffin. _'Curses. Have to touch him to take him with.'_ Unsure about it, she grabbed his hand quick. Angela felt tingles though her arm as she jumped to that familiar spot in front of the house in Ann Arbor.


	12. Emotions & Expressions

**A/N: I know. Filler sucks, but hey it's something. No one said anything about Griffin being a pyro, so maybe it's just me...  
R&R please!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Emotions & Expressions

Griffin was in front of a plain looking, two story house. He forgot about Angela's hand in his own. Looking down, he saw they were still linked. Griffin looked up and met Angela's eyes. He could read her clearly at that exact moment. _'There's the confusion. We have anxiety, lots o' curiosity, and a hint of anger.'_

They both let go simultaneously, dropping the other's hand like it was on fire. Griffin even moved over a small step. _'Can things get anymore awkward?'_

Griffin stood on the sidewalk and watched as Angela walked up the steps, onto the porch. She was looking in the window. He followed her, moving to her side. "They in there?"

Angela was trying to look in, despite the mini-blinds and drawn curtains in the way. "Can't tell."

"Well wha-"

She cut him off as she spun around to face him. "Shh..."

Griffin raised an eyebrow. Listening closely, a faint conversation could be heard. "Hear that?" she asked. "They're here. Go hide or something quick," she instructed, moving to the door.

"Why?" he looked at her grumpily and with suspicion.

"If Millie or David see you, who knows what'll happen. Just do it. I'll get David."

Griffin growled. "Whatever." He walked off the porch and jumped back to Angela's apartment. _'I didn't wanna see his ruddy face anyway.'_ He decided to occupy himself with booze. He jumped into the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and strolled back out to the living room, sitting on the couch.

---

Once she sensed that Griffin had jumped away, Angela knocked on the door. The door opened and she expected to see Millie, but it was David who answered the door. "Hey Angela," he said weakly.

"Is everything alright?"

David did his classic head nod & tilt combo. "Working on that."

"Okay," Angela said. His eyes looked around outside. "I sent him back," she told him. "Didn't think it'd be a good idea right now, you know?"

He looked disappointed. Almost like he wanted to see Griffin. "Yeah." He glanced over his shoulder. "I'll drop by your place tomorrow, okay?"

Angela felt a ping of grief in her chest. _'His emotions rubs off.'_ "Sure," she turned and went down the steps.

"Angela," he called. "Can you tell him I'm sorry?"

She turned around. She saw David holding the door open with a half pout and eyes full of sorrow. His expression made her feel bad. _'A frown that could crush the world. It could even make Griffin feel bad, cripes.'_ She nodded silently before jumping away.


	13. Drown Your Problems

**A/N: **So this is short but things are getting** SPICY **this chapter...and next. And the parts for this chapter and next that go together have a bit of change/confusion so sorry ahead of time! Thanks to reviewers and readers-you're keeping me going right now.

Chapter 13: Drown Your Problems

Griffin looked at the clock. It read '11:23'. _'Shit. Seriously. Where'd that woman go?'_ He hadn't seen her since she told him subtlety to go away so she could talk to David. _'Urgh. Hurts to think about him. As a matter of fact, everything is hard to think 'bout when the room's spinnin' around.'_ Griffin had successfully drank his problems away again. Except this time, he wasn't in a bar and he was by himself. He sighed deeply. He shut his eyes and began hoping Angela would come back. _'Not very fun to drink alone.'_

Leaning forward, his head was in his hands as he rubbed his face. It was getting late. "If she's not back in one minute, I'm goin' to sleep," he mumbled to himself. He stared at the clock. '11:24'. He glanced around. _'No Angela. Hopefully, she's not out being killed. Tha'd be a cryin' shame. She's kinda cute.'_ Griffin stood up and stumbled into the bedroom. _'Maybe she won't mind if I...'_ He took his jacket, shirt, and shoes off. The articles of clothing on the floor in a messy pile now. He yawned and crawled in the bed. "Mm...Soft," he said as his face hit the pillow.

---

Angela jumped unsteadily into her room. The room spun in her eyes. "Whoa," she muttered. The room was also sort of hazy. "I should quit drinking when I'm confused," she said running a hand down her face. The alcohol was beginning to make her tired. Angela pulled her jacket off and tossed it on the floor next to her bed. She pulled off her boots with a stumble. It was pitch black in her room as she flopped on the bed.

* * *

Angela drowsily snuggled up to the body next to her as her eyes fluttered. _'Wonder who my drunken stupor buddy was last night.'_ She looked around motionlessly. Angela saw she was laying halfway on a guy's chest. Her hand rubbed against the smooth, semi-muscular abdomen of the unknown person. He mumbled something in a familiar accented voice.

Angela bolted up. When she checked, Angela saw it was Griffin. She rolled, falling off the bed in shock. "Sonova-" _'What happened last night? Why's he in my bed?'_ She sat up shakily. _'No more heavy drinking.'_

Angela watched from the floor as Griffin rubbed at his eyes and looked around. She saw his eyes set on her. "Um...mornin'?" He looked confused, yet calm. "Don't tell me we-" he began to ask, sliding a hand down the side of his face.

"Don't remember," she said abruptly. "I'm not jumping to conclusions though." _'You liar. Yes you are.'_ Angela made a frown. She grabbed some clothes out of a dresser drawer at the foot of the bed and moped off to the bathroom. _'Seriously. No more alcohol.'_ She shut the door behind her and locked it with a turn of the knob. She leaned her head against the door. _'A shower should wake me and help me remember. Hopefully.'_ She turned and sunk to the floor.


	14. ReLiving Memories

**A/N: Hey Friends. Got a nice-and-awkward-with-fluff-long chapter for yah. This will fill your curiousity about why Griffin was in her bed. Heh. Wouldn't that be nice to wake up to? ;) Lol. Thanks to readers and reviewers. Please review! **

* * *

Chapter 14: Re-Living Memories

Griffin saw Angela scamper into the bathroom from the corner of his eye. He heard the door lock, too. _'Must be her "lair".'_ He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. Griffin wondered why he ever said yes to joining up with them. His mind was saying it was because of David, but he himself wasn't sure. He shook his head and got out of the bed. Griffin scooped up his clothes and jumped to his lair.

He threw down his clothes on the couch and drew in a breath. He hadn't been home in two or three days. _'Nice to be home.'_ He walked over to a cabinet next to the couch. Opening it, he grabbed a towel and jumped.

Griffin was now in a warm tropical environment. He had jumped to his showering spot on an island in the Philippines. Breathing in the salty breeze, he walked over to a portable shower hanging from a palm tree branch. Griffin was trying his hardest to remember last night as he pulled off what little clothes he was wearing.

He stepped under the shower and pulled on the string. Warm water poured out onto his skin, his face getting the brute force. As the water cascaded over him, his memory of the events from the night before started rushing back.

_Griffin had cracked opened his eyes slightly as someone flopped onto the bed. When he looked, he could see a shadow with a womanly form. "Angela?" he softly stumbled over her name._

_She rolled over, facing him. "Griffin," she slurred. The alcohol on her breath was strong. _

_"Have you been drinkin'?" he asked, knowing he had been earlier._

_"Jus-Just a lil' bit," she hiccuped. She rubbed an eye as she huddled close to him._

_Griffin could still feel a little buzz himself. "I think you had alot," he said rolling over from his back, now facing her. He couldn't see much in the darkness, but he could feel Angela's eyes on him. He felt her hand brush along his cheek. "Wha're you doin'?" Griffin asked, pulling the hand off his cheek. _

_Griffin felt a breath pushing against his own. "Grwiffin," she whispered in an almost childish voice. _

_"Yeh?" He was beginning to wonder how much she really had to drink. Waiting for a response, he laid there silently. Minutes passed and Griffin was trying to figure out if she fell asleep or not. He moved close to her face, but couldnt tell. He thought she looked calming even if she wasn't asleep. His hand let go of hers and stroked her hair gently. That's when he felt her lips crashing against his own._

_Next thing Griffin knew, he was on his back again with Angela straddling his hips. Her hands on his chest, and his on her waist. It took a few more kisses until Griffin realized what was going on. "As much as I'm enjoyin' this, we really shouldn't righ' now," he told her, pulling away from her enticing kiss. _

_"H-why not?" she pouted kissing his cheek once. _

_"You're wasted and I'm not taking a'vantage of yeh."_

_She leaned down to his face and whispered, "You got alcohol taste, too."_

_"Yer still drunker than me," he rolled Angela back to her side of the bed. "Sleep it off. If you feel the same when sober, then we can talk," he kissed her cheek and rolled to the opposite side. He slept facing the bathroom a majority of the night._

---

Angela stared into the mirror furiously at herself as she brushed her coal black hair. She was angry at herself about last night. Everything hit her when she was in the shower and literally fell when she remembered. Angela pulled her sleeve up an inch and looked at the fiery welt she had on her arm, right below her shoulder. _'Smart move, Ang.'_ She rolled her eyes and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. _'Maybe he doesn't remember.'_ She sighed. _'Doubt it. He was more sober than I was. I'll have to face him eventually, too.'_

She pulled the end of her indigo t-shirt down as she walked to the door. Hesitantly, she unlocked and opened the door. She peeked out before walking into her room. _'Not in here.'_ Angela sensed a jump as she sat on the bed. "Crap," she groaned as she pulled her boots on. Knowing there's no running or hiding from him, she got up and went into the living room.

Angela's eyes went directly to Griffin, who was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. His clothes were different. _'That's what that jump musta been.'_

Griffin was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt embellished with a skull. And that same familiar leather jacket was on the table. He noticed she was looking at him. "Hey," he said taking his feet off the table.

Angela put her hands in the pockets of her blue dark washed jeans. "Hey," she said quietly. Angela walked slowly, watching the floor as she stepped, to sit next to him.

"So do you-" he began.

"Yeah..." Angela cut him off. She pulled her hands out of her pockets. She twiddled her thumbs once or twice as she looked over at Griffin, who was staring intensely at her. "I remember."

Griffin raised an eyebrow. "Everything?"

She nodded and saw him smirk as he turned, looking at the floor. Her mind quickly ran through what happened. _'Drunk. Snuggling. That kiss. More kissing. What he said about being sober and feelings: "If you feel the same when sober, then we can talk".'_ She looked at him again. _'I feel the same! Pay attention ya lousy Brit!' _Her mind roared with things to say. Angela didn't think saying anything would be right at all. She got up and sat on the coffee table and slid in front of him, where his feet previously vacated. He looked up at her with slight amusement. Angela leaned forward and planted a simple kiss on Griffin's lips.

When she pulled back, she felt her heart beating madly. She saw Griffin begin to smile. "I know you said we could talk but-" She didn't notice Griffin inching forward and snaking his hands around her back until he yanked her towards him, cutting off her ramble. She was now sitting across his lap which, for some reason, made her feel awkward. "Err..."

Griffin hugged her tightly. "I didn't say we had to actually talk," he whispered. His warm breath against her ear sent a shiver down her spine.

The hug ended and Angela snuggled close to Griffin. For once, her guard against the world was down and she felt at ease. She smiled with a small sigh. _'Comfort. This is nice.'_

They sat completely still except for the movement of breathing, until she felt Griffin's hand under her chin guiding her to look at him. Angela went to say something but Griffin silenced her with his lips. _'How can a hard-assed guy like Griffin be so...romantic?'_ She knew a bit about his past and knew he always put up a front. She called it a 'survival mode'. She got caught up in her thoughts. That is until he playfully bit her lower lip. Angela pulled away towards the open couch area on his left. He turned, following her, and kissed her roughly.

_'Can too much of a good thing be bad? Who cares?!'_ She snickered and pulled his face close to hers. Their eyes locked as they both shifted around.

Griffin was practically hovering over top of her now. "Someone more comfortable?" he asked kissing her neck.

Angela giggled and nodded. Her hands tugged at his shirt. He looked at her with a curious grin before he pulled the shirt off over his head and threw it on the floor. "Someone work out?" she asked while sliding a hand over his toned chest.

"Possibly," he said before kissing her once more. Angela wondered how they became such **fast **friends. She laughed in her mind as Griffin pinned her arms down next to her head.

"Hey!" She tried lifting her arms up. She smiled at him mischievously. He smirked back and kissed her neck again. Angela turned her head, making it easier for him, and he bit down softly. She felt her breath catch and gasped for air. Griffin bit harder and Angela sensed a jump. _'Griffin must've too.'_ He sat upright.

"Oh...uh, sorry," someone said awkwardly.

Angela recognized the voice as David's. "David?" She asked, pushing herself up on her elbows. "Griffin, can you...?" she tried getting up again.

"Sorry," he said getting off Angela and picking up his shirt.

He was putting his shirt on as Angela looked to David. "Sorry David," she blushed a bit. _'Embarrasante!'_

David was looking at Angela, but she saw his eyes linger to Griffin twice. "I should've gave you a time. I didn't mean to...interrupt anything," he trailed off.

_'He looked jealous almost. Note to self: Ask Griff about his relationship with David.'_ Angela shook her head as Griffin sat down next to her. "It's all good. So down to business?" she looked from David to Griffin. The two men nodded. "Good." She jumped away to her room and returned with a red folder, which she slapped down on the coffee table.


	15. Questioning

**A/N: Woo! We're getting into the main action in a chapter or two! And Griffin+Explosives=Pure Awesomeness. Lol. But yeah. Last chapters were fluffy and cute but I needed balance it out. Here's the beginning of that action. Spirtmind675, you're a Life(story)Saver! [Woot Woot for Beta Readers!] Thankies! Please review!!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Questioning

Griffin ran a hand through his damp unruly hair as Angela slapped the folder down on the table. "What's this?" he heard David ask. David jumped and was now sitting on Angela's left.

He watched as Angela opened the folder. "You guys good at infiltration?" she asked with a grin.

"What?" Griffin stared at her in disbelief.

She gave him a warming smile and handed a photo of a building to David. "It's their American headquarters in Seattle." Griffin knew she meant the Paladins.

David bit his lip as he looked at the picture. "When?"

"Tonight. Around midnight. It's when they have 'shift change'," she made air quotes with her hands.

_'Action. Finally!'_ Griffin sighed. "Wait. They have a shift change?" he asked.

Angela shrugged. "Apparently. Weird, huh?" she nudged his shoulder. He nodded back. "And the goal is to mess 'em up real good. Maybe blow up the place," she turned and winked at Griffin with a grin.

Griffin smiled. "Well alrigh' then!" Griffin stood up. "I'm gunna go find some explosives." For the first time in a days, Griffin felt really excited. _'Blowing up stuff is **awesome**.'_ "Be back soon," he said as he kissed Angela on the forehead quickly and jumped.

He was back at the lair. Looking around, he moved towards a locker. "Now where'd I put tha' C4..."

---

Angela sat in her apartment with David, as Griffin left them to find some explosives for tonight. _'Ask! Ask about them!'_ She gave a sigh and gave in to her curious side. "So...Are you and Millie okay?" she questioned, looking at David.

He drummed his fingers on his leg. "Huh?" he turned to Angela. "I guess. But she's staying at her mom's a few more days."

Angela nodded. "Would it be okay if I ask what happened? Between you and Griffin, I mean." She chewed her lip nervously, waiting for a response.

David clenched the bridge of his nose, then let go and shook his head. "I dunno," he looked at her. "I think I may have...acquired feelings for him."

Angela could see the confusion within David's eyes. _'So it must've hurt when Griffin pushed him away. And when he saw us. Aw shit. Now I feel bad...'_ She frowned. "Oh..."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. If you're with him it's fine. I have Millie anyways," he smiled reassuringly.

Angela looked a bit shocked. "What? Um...No," she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "I'm not sure where he and I stand," she said in a hushed voice.

"That's Griffin for ya," he chuckled.

Angela laughed nervously. _'Now that's bothering me. Where do we stand?'_ "I, ah," she stood up. "Gotta check something. Stay here."

David tilted his head. "Uh...Sure?"

Angela was already gone.


	16. Dynamite

**A/N: Howdy again readers! So I'm trekking along with this story, and i have yet to figure out the ending...*nervous laugh* Don't beat me. Only 21 chapters have been written so stay with Angela, Griffin, and David a bit longer! [Oh, they know you will.]  
Hopefully by the time this is being read, I'll have an ending planned or written or whatever. Just to warn you, it may end up being a cliffy ending if I decide. Thinking a sequel if I don't start my King Kong or Chumscrubber fics...  
Urgh! I'm rambling again. Jumpers are beating me up for that, so don't fret! Anyways, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Dynamite

Griffin was trashing the lair, looking for the explosives he had. His hands were in his pockets as his eyes wandered the room. "Bloody hell. Where is that extra C4 I had?" He sensed someone's jump. _'That better not be-'_

"Griffin?" Angela's voice echoed from the entrance of the lair.

He turned, facing the entrance and saw her. She was standing with her hands in her back pockets. "What?" he asked. _'At least it's not him.'_

"How's the uh, search going?" she asked as she walked into the lair.

"Bad. Can't find my ruddy explosives," he told her.

"Oh. I can see why," she laughed as she looked around at the mess. "Need some assistance?"

Griffin shook his head. "I'll find it. Eventually," he trailed off as he shuffled through a pile of comics on his desk.

Angela apparently didn't care and decided to do it anyway. He saw out of the corner of his eye that she was looking through the cabinet. He rolled his eyes. _'Whatever. She's stubborn.'_ He turned and began searching through another pile.

"Is this it?" he heard from behind. When he turned around, she was holding two sticks of dynamite in her right hand.

"Yes! I mean, it sorta is," he calmed himself after the sudden outburst of happiness from the 'yes'. He walked a few steps, standing in front of her now. "Can I 'ave it?" he was more telling than asking, but she didn't comply.

Angela held it behind her back. She shook her head with her intense eyes staying locked on him.

"Don't make me take it by force," he growled.

She glared at him, not moving a muscle. "Doubt that. I'll give you it only if you tell me where we stand."

Griffin looked at her in disbelief. "In the lair," he said in a bored tone. "Now give me tha-" Griffin tried to reach behind her to get it but she turned.

"No. You and me. Where do **we** stand?"

_'I knew she meant that. What am I, four?'_ "Well where do yeh want us to ah, stand?" _'Take the shortcut out. Well done.'_

Her eyes narrowed. "That's a question, not an answer."

Griffin stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet as he shrugged. "I'm not sure." _'First the David thing, now this? Jeeze.'_ "Dunno," he admitted.

She looked at him with now pleading eyes. "Well think about it and come find me." She was gone. Along with the dynamite.

"Friggin' jumpeh," he narrowed his eyes. "And she took 'em with 'er!" he roared. He grunted angrily and followed through her jumpscar.

---

She put the sticks of dynamite in her back pocket. "Shit," Angela checked her other pockets. She pulled out a ten dollar bill. _'Forgot to bring cash. Wonder how long it'll take for him to follow.'_

At that moment, she sensed a jump. She looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, it was Griffin.

A gust of wind blew, causing her hair to mess up. She pushed it down as soon as it flew up. "What're we doin' 'ere?" Griffin yelled. Angela didn't say anything. She simply raised an eyebrow.

The two were on the roof of a cathedral. _'Ah Ireland. Love this place.'_ She inhaled deeply, smelling the wondrous scent of a passing rain.

Just to irk him, she jumped again. This time to the outside of her favorite cafe in Paris. In no time flat, she heard him behind her. "You gunna stop runnin' now?" he sounded annoyed.

_'Mission accomplished.'_ "You gunna buy me breakfast?" She wished he would give her an answer already. _'Maybe this'll help.'_

She turned and saw Griffin mumbling to himself. He stopped once he saw her looking at him. "Fine," he walked to Angela, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her behind him towards the cafe.

Angela felt her face grow warm. _'Fuckin'-A Harold!'_ She snickered silently to herself as she let Griffin lead her into the cafe.

* * *

**Please feel free to review and give input!!**


	17. Scars

**A/N: Hey again. So I'm hard at work right now on chapter 21 and the final planning touches to my new fic about King Kong. My inspiration for this story is slowly fading, but your reads, review, suggestions, and heck-even flames- will help me keep Reckless alive! So please. Me and Angela are begging. *Angela bouncing around background with a sign that says 'Please Comment and Review!'* See...she's a lively one...*glares at her*  
But without further ado...ONWARDS!!**

Chapter 17: Scars

Quite frankly, Griffin wasn't too keen of other jumpers. Most were quite emotional, protective, and annoying. Yet somehow, the one he was dragging into the café wasn't. She was defensive and curious. _'A bit like myself almost.'_

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Griffin couldn't tell if she was angry or not about him pulling her into the building. As he went through the door, he dropped her wrist.

The two approached the counter. Griffin tapped a finger on the counter impatiently. A female employee walked out from a back room and said, "Bonjour." Griffin gave her a half smile.

He felt a poke on his arm. "Tell her I want coffee and a bagel," Angela told him before poking his arm a second time.

Griffin turned, looking at Angela with a scowl. "And what if I can't speak French?" he questioned.

"I know you can. Order and I'll tell you how I know," her words turned into a whisper as he felt something being put in his back pocket.

_'Dynamite.'_Griffin felt his pocket and it was, in fact, the two sticks of dynamite. He smirked and turned back to the employee. He told her what he and Angela wanted, in perfect French, and then joined Angela at the table. "So how'd yeh know?" he asked as he sat.

"Remember that folder I showed you and David?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Well, I sorta snuck into that place before. The picture is one I took myself. The folder with the information is stolen from the building," she grinned proudly.

Griffin stared at her. "You're insane," he shook his head with a smirk. Angela did a head nod & tilt she obviously got from David. "Oh. And by th' way. I'm not sure where we stand, but we're obviously on good terms. I mean, I'm buyin' you breakfast," he smiled.

Angela smiled back as her coffee and bagel was placed in front of her. A cup was put down on the table for Griffin. He thanked and paid the waitress. "So when'd you sneak into tha' place?" he asked as he picked up his plastic cup and took a sip. _'Mmm. Coffee.'_

"A week or so before I found David and you," she took a bite out of her bagel. Once she swallowed she said, "That's how I found you two really. Well, I found you through David luckily. But he was sorta easy. Jumps alot." Griffin nodded in agreement as he listened to her tale. "They had folders of you guys. Full of stuff about ya. I had one, too. A few other jumpers but not as top priority as us three."

_'She talks as if this is nothing. Like it's all simple. Although, it is at times.'_ "Had?" he had a dumb struck look.

Angela grinned. "I took photos of the folders and burned 'em. Figured it would slow the Paladins."

"Tha's why not many of 'em have been after me," Griffin realized. "I...uh, guess I should thank you?" he coughed with a sheepish look.

Angela leaned back and gave him a smirk. "Yeah. Mhmm," she sarcastically nodded before biting some more of her food.

Griffin took a long swig of his drink. "Well," he said standing. "I'm gunna get more explosives. Meet me back at the lair." He saw Angela give a small nod as he jumped away.

---

Angela watched Griffin jump. She looked around the place. No one noticed he just disappeared. _'Way to be conspicuous, Twitchy.'_ She rolled her eyes and polished off the rest of the bagel. She looked around as she drank from the cup, checking if anyone was suspicious so she could jump to Griffin's lair. _'All clear.'_ She put the cup on the table and jumped.

Angela was standing at the mouth of the cave Griffin called a lair. She entered and noticed how messy it truly was. She set eyes on some sketches of Roland hanging on the back wall. "Wow..." As she approached the pictures, she noticed how good they were. _'Very detailed...It looks just like that bastard.'_ She knew who Roland was all too well. Before he was a high-up Paladin, back when he started out; they had a fight in Sydney, Australia. It had been a long one and she didn't get out unscathed. As Angela began towards the couch, she remembered the scar across her right side. It was the faint memory of the on going war she was involved in. She lifted the edge of her shirt slightly and saw the battle scar. _'Yup. Still there.'_

A thud and a heavy breath went along with a jump she sensed. Angela turned quickly, forgetting to let go of the end of the shirt.

Griffin was kneeling on the ground with his hands on a small, wooden crate. She saw his eyes settle on her scar as he looked up. "Wha's tha?'

She instantly pulled the shirt down. Angela hated when people saw her scar. That's why she always made sure her clothing covered it. She knew she was just being self conscious, but she never had fun telling how she got it. Always a lie or a tall tale to cover up who and what she really was. _'I know he's a jumper too but...'_ "Nothing," she told him strongly. "Explosives?" she gestured towards the crate.

Griffin stood up. "Yeh," he was still looking at her side. "You show me yours and I'll show yeh mine."

Angela was taken back. "What?" She felt her eyebrows go up as far as they could. Griffin made a relentless sigh as he pulled the collar of his shirt on the right side. She could see a faint discolored line, like her own, across the side of his neck. "A scar?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't want to ask, but she couldn't help but wonder about the story behind his mark.

He nodded. "You first," he said fixing his shirt back to normal.

"Roland," she told him, sitting on the couch. "First Paladin fight in Sydney."

Griffin nodded with interest. "First round in Nepal," he said before turning back to the crate and pulling the top open. "Brilliant," she heard him say.

Her curiosity got the best of her, as it always did. "What did ya get?"

Griffin turned around holding a stick of dynamite with an unusual smile upon his lips. "More dynamite."

_'What a rare sight. Griffin smiling. He reminds me of a child. Even if it's a very much corrupted and broken one.'_ She smiled pleasantly at the other jumper. Griffin turned back to the crate as Angela's eyes set on a video game system. She leaned forward, picked up a controller, and turned the game system on along with the TV. A loud sound of a machine gun going off went off as the game started up.

"Oi! You touchin' my games?" Griffin whipped around. His face with a look as if he would attack her.

Angela laughed nervously. "Wanna play?"

* * *


	18. ForgetMeNot

**A/N: Ahh...Another nice & long chapter for yeh. I'm currently tryin' to get some motivation for this story, but I just don't know where it's headed right now(I've written part of 21) Your review, comments, and even flames would help me dearly at the moment.  
*Angela jumps around hitting with a sign that reads 'Motivation'* Grawwr. Listen to the author! Please?...*Angela makes puppy face***

**Note: This chapter has a David POV. It is marked, but just so you know David fans!  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Forget-Me-Not

"Shit!" Griffin yelled in exasperation as he threw the controller. It landed in front of the PS2 with a thunk.

Angela was looking at him with a grin. "You're a sore loser." She set the other controller down on the floor in front of her seat on the couch.

"You're a cheap shot," Griffin threw her a scowl as he got up and went to the little fridge. "Want somethin'?" he grumbled.

"Yes, now stop being angry because you got beat," he heard her say as he grabbed a soda and a beer.

He returned to the couch and handed her the soda. She looked at him with a glare. "What?" he jostled the can some near her face.

"I'm not five, ya know. I'm twenty one and I wanna drink," she said trying to snatch the beer from his hand.

He pulled his hand back. "No drinkin' before a battle, sweetheart. Soda," he held out the soda once more.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Fine," she took the can grumpily and sat it next to her controller without opening it. Griffin sat on the floor with his back resting against the couch and opened the can.

"How come you get to drink, Twitchy?" she asked with anger subdued in her voice.

Griffin looked over his shoulder at her. "How come you're still whining?" he retorted.

She rolled her eyes once more with a groan. Griffin sat the can down next to him and picked up his controller again. He pressed start to begin a single player round of the war game they had been playing.

Something caused him to stop concentrating. _'What's tha now?'_ He felt a gentle finger trace over the scar on his neck. _'What the hell?'_Griffin froze, his game character dying from a bomb's explosion. Slowly, he averted his eyes to the hand. The hand was very feminine with black painted fingernails.

Griffin remembered a hand touching his shoulder earlier, but it was David's. Rougher and stronger than Angela's. _'David. I actually forgot about him. Whoa.'_ He figured hurting David as he did before wouldn't make them closer. He had given up at that moment. _'He's got that Millie girl anyways. But what do I got?'_ Griffin turned his head, seeing Angela in a pondering daze and holding a string around her neck. "Angela?"

His words broke her daze and she looked down at him, yanking her hand back from his neck. "Hmm?"

Griffin smirked at her. "Wha's that?" he reached up and touched the string. Angela let it drop on her shirt. It was a silver pendant of a symbol. He held the symbol with two fingers as he examined it, then let go. "Isn't that-"

Angela interrupted him. "Celtic symbol for protection."

Griffin nodded. "Lemme guess. A keepsake?"

She frowned, looking down at it. "I don't know. Had it since I was younger. I wish I knew though." As she looked up, he saw she seemed distant as she stared at the TV. He looked at the controller again for a second before turning back to Angela. She began shifting the position of her legs as he reached up and grabbed her face, quickly pressing his lips against hers.

He slowly let his hands drop as they both pulled back. "What're you doing, Griffin?" she asked, face burning red and a look of astonishment to match.

Griffin shrugged as he got himself off the floor and sat next to her on the couch. He picked up the game controller off the floor. _'You shouldn't have done that. Stupid git. She thinks you like David or something.'_ He silently cursed at himself as he started playing his game again.

Another disruption happened seconds later when he felt something rest on his leg. Griffin pressed pause and his eyes dropped. Angela was lying down, her head resting comfortably on his right thigh as she faced the television. She rolled, looking him in the eyes. "Why'd you stop?" she asked with innocent eyes.

"It's sorta hard ta concentrate when someone's on your lap, yeah?" he told her.

The smirk that spread across her lips looked somewhat evil. He looked at her with wonder as he sat the controller next to him. "I didn't mean the game," she said snaking her arms up around his neck.

Griffin raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" he said leaning down to her.

"Really," she whispered as she lifted her head up to allow their lips to meet once again.

---

***DAVID POV* (thrown in for this particular chapter, Angela's will follow as usual!)**

He was sitting in Angela's living room, tapping his foot on the floor. _'Angela said she'd be right back. What's taking her so long?'_ David had no idea where she went or why. All he knew was that she told him she had to check on something. He didn't want to leave just yet. _'I hope nothing happened to her.'_

Fifteen minutes passed and David was about to go back to his hotel room in Madrid when the red folder caught his eye. "Hmm," he said. He moved forward, nearly falling off the edge of the couch, as he grabbed the folder. _'She won't mind if I take a gander.'_ Opening the red folder, four pictures fell out. David leaned, fishing them up off the floor, and didn't recognize them except for one. The picture of the building front- the same photo he saw earlier. But the other three...

As he laid them out on the table, he realized they were pictures of the files Angela spoke of. The files about them. His eyes scanned over the one about him. _'All accurate. It's a good thing she burned them.'_ He grinned as he slipped the picture back in the file along with the snap shot of the building, leaving the pictures of Griffin and Angela's files out. David gnawed on his lower lip furiously. _'Should I? Do I wanna know about who they are that badly? Maybe I'll just look at the basic info.'_

He read over Griffin's aloud to himself. "Light brown hair. Blue eyes. Male. Twenty-two years old. Five feet seven inches," David stopped himself from reading anymore. He smiled, knowing if he read anymore Griffin would be furious. He returned the picture to the folder, leaving only the picture of Angela's file.

David was nervous. _'What do we really know about her?'_ He picked up the final photo. "Black hair. Blue eyes. Female. Twenty-one years old. Five feet four and a half inches. Holy shit," he trailed off.

---

Angela was entangled with Griffin in a vicious lip lock on his bed. She leaned her head back, gasping for air. "Goddamnit Griffin!" she managed to say as she began regaining her breath. She looked at Griffin, who was grinning maliciously on top of her. "Do I wanna know?"

He shook his head. "Not really." He laced his left hand with hers as his right was on the pillow behind Angela, bracing himself up. He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"What time is it in New York?" she asked as she used her free hand to play with a lock of his hair.

Griffin stopped, lifting his head, and looking in her eyes. "'Round four thirty, I think. Why?"

Angela groaned with a look of disappointment. "Fuck. I've been gone two hours. David's still back at the apartment waiting," she said, pulling her free hand from Griffin's and sitting up a bit.

"Wha's a bit longer, yeah?" he said into her ear as he snuck a hand under her shirt and traced a circle on her stomach.

She gave him a taunting kiss. "Maybe later, Griff," she winked and let go of him before vanishing from under him, appearing next to the bed. She watched Griffin get off the bed and stand on the opposite side, mumbling something under his breath. Angela held back a snicker. _'That's one frisky Brit.'_ "Coming?" she asked as he turned, looking for something on the floor.

"Go on," he nodded. "Be there in a sec."

Angela gave a nod back and jumped to her living room behind the couch. "Hey David," she said as she saw David turn around.

David looked upset. "What the hell, Angela?"

Angela was confused. "What?" _'Is this about the Griffin thing or ditching him?'_

"Firstly, you left. Secondly," he held up the photo of her file.

"Shit David. Did you-"

"Yeah. I did. Great record," he looked at the picture. "Helped find two jumpers, got three civilians killed. Why did you really want to get me and Griffin to team up with you?"

"Look. Griffin'll be here and I don't want him to-"

Griffin appeared next to Angela with a bag on his shoulder. He looked from David to Angela. "Wha's going on?" he asked.

Angela glared at David with an almost begging look. "Nothing." _'He can't know!'_

David nodded, putting the picture discreetly into his pocket. "We're just talking about moving up the time."

"Really?" Griffin's tone was too excited to sound like his own. Angela turned and saw him grinning. The smile made her want to melt as she nodded. "When we gunna go?" he asked.

Angela looked to David. "In an hour," he said.


	19. Preparations

Chapter 19: Preparations

Griffin was preparing the explosives on the floor of Angela's apartment. He turned to his right and saw David and Angela bickering about something. He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he went back to string the dynamite together. He heard David say, "Fine," before he felt the jump.

Griffin looked at Angela. "What's 'is problem?"

Angela shook her head. "Never mind him. How's it coming along? Soon done?" she asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Almost done, sweetheart," he said as he tied the last three of the sticks together with a green wire.

She nodded once. "'Kay Twitchy," she grinned.

Griffin groaned," Must yeh call me that?"

Angela seemed to think about it. Finally she sighed and said, "Sorry..." She mumbled something.

"Wha was that?" Griffin asked, putting the bundle of dynamite in his bag and then looking at her curiously.

"...Griffy!" her voice grew loud and shrill as she glomped him, laughing all the while.

"'ey. Hey. Watch the bag," he said through a clenched jaw. _'Don't wanna get blown up today. Not before takin' a billion Paladins with me at least.'_ He slid the bag away from them as Angela pulled back and bit her necklace.

Once the bag was out of reach, she proceeded to pounce on him again and this time fiercely kiss him. Griffin pulled her back. "Whoa. Wha's gotten into yeh?" he asked as he held onto her arms with a smirk.

"What hasn't?" she asked, getting into his face and holding his wrists playfully. Then that familiar whoosh sound came by.

Griffin made a low and steady grumble as he saw David return. _'Always when it gets good.'_

He saw David look over at their compromising situation. His look pierced Griffin, but there was a smile. "Don't you two know what a bedroom looks like?" he joked.

Angela got off Griffin. "Heh. Yeah...Sorry David," she blushed.

Griffin got off the floor and out the bag onto the couch. He heard Angela ask, "Did you get 'em?"

When he turned, David was handing three boxes to Angela. "Get what?" he asked.

Angela threw him a box. He haphazardly caught it. "It's a big building. They'll help us keep things going smoothly. And they're like a bluetooth so if we jump, we'll stay linked."

Griffin looked at the box. It was a walkie talkie headset of the sort. _'Wonderful.'_ The technological geek in Griffin wanted to rip it out and figure everything about it, but he knew there was no time.

Within half an hour, the three were ready to go. Griffin had his bag slung over his shoulder, Angela had just finished putting the headsets on the same frequency after setting them up, and David was going over the building map once more.

Griffin saw David glance over his shoulder, looking at him standing there with the bag. He could've sworn their glances were locked on the others eye's, but David turned back. _'What's his problem?'_

---

Angela was putting the ear piece in her ear and let the rest of the headset fall around her neck. She turned, seeing David looking over the building map again with Griffin standing behind the couch staring intently at an unknown target. She walked over and slipped her hand into his. "Hey. Y'Okay?" she asked.

At this, David glanced over his shoulder with a worried look about his face. Griffin turned and looked at her. "Just goin' over the plan again, yeah," he told her with a half smile and a squeeze of her hand.

Angela nodded. "Ready then, David?"

She watched David get up and turn around; looking at her he nodded once. His ear piece was already in place. Angela turned and Griffin also gave her a nod. "Alrighty then. Let's go."

She saw David give another nod before she jumped herself and Griffin to the front of the building in Seattle.

David popped in behind the two. Angela looked up at the familiar building. _'Twenty floors high and maybe a few hundred Paladins inside at this moment.'_ A few lights were seen lit in the windows. "Here we go," she said.

* * *

**A/N: Slower and slower the pace goes, where it will stop...I don't know! Lol. So im trying my best to work out another chapter put but no inspiration. I've been focusing on my new fan fic for King Kong in the past few days, so this story MIGHT go on hiatus. Anyways. Read and review. Lol. And yes, I believe Griffin is a nerd at heart.  
Task For Fan Girls: Picture Griffin in a wizard/witch's hat. A big one! Lol.**


	20. A Victory In the War

**A/N: Here it is! The trio of Jumpers are about to kick some ass (hopefully) in the Paladin HQ. I think this is a rather exciting chapter. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 20: A Victory In the War

Griffin heard Angela say, "Here we go" twice: once with his ears and again through the headset. In a blink, he was in a dull, office-like room. Angela gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped again.

"Good luck," he heard Angela say.

_'Good thing she got the communication devices.'_ He walked to the door and opened it, peeking out. A single male Paladin walking down the hallway. Griffin rolled his eyes as he jumped behind the Paladin and pushed the man's face smack into the wall with a brute force. He let go of the Paladin man and let him drop to the floor in a bloody slump. "Careful. Patrols are in th' halls," Griffin said directly into the microphone attached to the headset.

"Already ran into one," he heard David's voice say.

"Same here. Stay on your guard," Angela's voice rang into his ear.

Griffin made a nod an ran quickly through the plan again. _'Angela put me on the 5th floor. I place my three sets of dynamite, blow up the place when we're all out, and get back to her apartment.'_ He jogged down the hallway, turning the corner and seeing the designated room. The door was unlocked when Griffin tried the handle. He walked into the room with machines reaching from the ceiling to the floor. A few had blinking buttons and some made whirling noises. _'Brilliant.'_ Griffin ran over, unzipping his backpack, and pulling out a bundle of dynamite. As he sat it down on one of the machines, two Paladins sauntered in. "Fuck," he muttered.

He heard Angela ask something about him with a grunt. "Two of 'em," he said into the mic.

The two Paladins stormed at him as he jumped beside the one with a short crew cut and pushed him, causing the Paladin to topple into the other, who had curly hair.

The curly haired man fell with a groan as he pulled out his weapon. _'Fuckin' electricity sticks.'_Griffin dodged a net shot at him by jumping behind the two. The one with short hair was getting up until Griffin kicked him in the face, knocking him back. The Paladin with curly hair was re-arming his weapon as he stomped on his chest. Griffin heard a faint, sickly, cracking sound as a handful of ribs must've broke. He took the shock stick from the grunting and breathless man under his boot, aimed it at the other Paladin, and fired.

The short haired Paladin was in an electrical net against one of the machines. His body twitched and writhed, but shortly went still.

"Hmph," Griffin smirked as he felt his adrenaline pulsing and saw the bag of explosives next to the man. "All good on my end," he said into the mic.

"I've been done. I'm at Angela's," David's voice said in a bored and monotonous voice.

Griffin listened for a second, waiting to hear something of a response from Angela. "I'll, oof! I'm in Rome with one of these pricks. Blow, urgh, it," she finally said. It sounded as if she had a bit of trouble in her hands.

"Ang, yeh need some help?" Griffin asked, jumping back to the front of the building.

"Do it," he heard Angela say breathlessly.

"Shit. Oh fuck!" a loud, booming version of David's voice rang over the frequency.

Griffin was pulling a small detonator out of his pocket as he felt a jump and noticed David next to him. He pushed the button and the building exploded. Windows blew out, fires erupted, and a few Paladins disguised as office workers ran out screaming.

Griffin grinned, but was jolted by a pain in his right cheek. He looked over and realized David punched him. "My mother may have been in there!" he shouted.

_'I'm not gunna take his whiny family shit.'_ Griffin punched David back. "Get over it. We all have to-"

"Don't give me your damn sacrifice speech now Griffin. It's not the same," Griffin watched David's expression. His brow furrowed, his lips trembled, hatred filled his usually gentle and calm eyes.

Angela appeared next to Griffin as David lunged at him. "David!" Griffin heard Angela yell.

Griffin toppled backwards and David fell on him, thrashing a fist against his face. Griffin grunted and pushed David off him. "Are we really gunna do this again?" he asked as he wiped blood from his nose, trying to stand.

David had a death glare on Griffin as he stood. He made a grumble of the sort and attacked Griffin again.

_'Still such a rookie.'_Griffin jumped to the coliseum in Rome before David could touch him, causing David to fall through his jumpscar and landing face first. _'He asked for it.'_As David stood up, Griffin sent an upper cut to David's jaw. David stumbled back. He regained his footing and managed to kick Griffin's feet out from beneath him. He proceeded to kick Griffin in the stomach, but he stopped abruptly. _'Followed through the jumpscar.' _Griffin smiled weakly as blood trickled from his lip.

---

Angela went through the jumpscar quickly and saw David about to kick Griffin. She grabbed his wrist, catching his attention. "Don't," she sternly said. _'There's no reason for this. We all just had an enormous victory in the war.'_

She let go of his hand, feeling his arm relax, assuming he would back down. The second she dropped her grip, David kicked Griffin calmly. Griffin's breath became ragged as he got kicked and he made a sour expression.

"Son of a bitch, David!" Angela smacked David upside the head. _'What's gotten into him?'_He spun around to say something and she slapped him across the face. "Get ahold of yourself," her voice was soft, yet still strong. "We did something for jumpers all over the world. And you're worried about your mother?"

Angela saw over David's shoulder that Griffin was standing shakily. "If she didn't die, there could be a chance anytime a jumper could kill 'er," Griffin said with blood smeared on his face and with his hand clutching his stomach.

She hurried past David to Griffin. "Let's get you back, Griff. David, I **strongly** suggest you go back to Millie. Keep watch. They'll begin regrouping soon and be after you," she told David.

She saw David biting his lip, staring at Griffin, who wasn't returning his stare. "I'm...I'm sorry Griffin. For everything," he looked down at he ground.

Angela was holding Griffin's arm and felt him tugging, trying to move towards David. He turned, giving her a pleading look and whispered for her to turn around. She nodded curiously and let go as she watched him approach David. She turned around, hearing Griffin say, "It's okay."

Soon he was at her side again, and she sensed a jump, knowing David was gone. "Let's go," he said weakly to Angela. She wondered what just par-took between the two, yet she didn't wanna know. Angela didn't ask questions. She simply grabbed onto his hand and jumped them back to her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Let me invite you to read my new story called Discoveries. It's a King Kong fan fiction, and I'll still be posting on this story too. Okay, see you soon!**


	21. The Dream

Chapter 21: The Dream

Griffin laid on his back on Angela's bed. _'Such a long day. Chased Angela, then we had that "down time" at the lair, attacking the Paladin headquarters, and that fight with David.' _For once, he felt exhausted. He exhaled deeply as Angela walked out of the bathroom. She walked over, crawling into the bed and laying next to him.

"How're your bruises?" she asked, looking at him with concern.

"Like bruises," Griffin smirked. He slid his arm under her side and she moved closer, lightly draping an arm over his stomach.

He flinched a little. "Sorry," she said, kissing his cheek.

Griffin shook his head in disagreement. "It's fine." _'I've had worse than this happen to me.' _"Why don't yeh go to sleep. It's been a long day," he stroked her hair as he spoke. She sighed as she snuggled against him with closed eyes. He followed suite, shutting his eyes.

As he drifted to sleep, his mind was in two places: with Angela and with David. The dream he had was practically inevitable. Unavoidable.

_He was with Angela at that cafe in Paris, laughing and holding her hand. He got up and she did too, as he led her out that door. They jumped to her place, kissing and stumbling all the way to her bedroom. Something happened because the minute he fell on the bed, it wasn't Angela anymore. Now it was David. It was David's lip pushing against his own. It was David's body under his. It felt wrong, though at the same time, so right. So normal._

---

Angela awoke when she heard a low moan. The noise was coming from Griffin. He was in the same spot as he was before she went to sleep last night. He let out a groan and a whimper. _'Is he having a nightmare? Or something else...?'_ She snickered silently as she sat up. She stretched her arms out in front of herself as she wondered if she should wake up up or not. _'He'll be cranky if you do. Yet if you don't, he'll wake angry because you heard him.'_ She gave up on debating with herself and shook his arm carefully. "Hey. Griffin, wake up."

He groaned like a kid being woken up for the first day of school. He rolled from his back onto his left side. Griffin must have felt her watching him because he glanced back over his shoulder. "Thanks for wakin' me," he sarcastically said, returning to his back.

"Oh don't mention it," Angela rolled her eyes. "Anytime. So what were you dreaming about?" she propped her head on her fist.

His shoulders seemed to get tense as he rolled, returning to his back. "Uh. Nuthin'," he said staring at the ceiling after hastily glancing at Angela.

"Bullshit," Angela protested as she sat on top of him.

Griffin made a grunt as she sat on his stomach. "Shit," he grumbled with a look of pain.

"Damn. I'm sorry," Angela told him with a light kiss.

"It's fine," he said, rubbing her back. She moved, repositioning herself so she was laying on him. "Any Paladins need to be taken care of today?"

"No. Got enough last night." She felt him rest his hands on her lower back and they were warm. "How 'bout you and me spend the day together?"

"Maybe." She jumped, ending up next to her motorcycle. He had a detesting look. "Gunna go for a quick ride. Get us some food."

Griffin responded with a nod and a roll of his hazy blue eyes. "Bring back some Chinese," he said rolling onto his right side and shutting his eyes.

"Will do. You rest." Angela put her helmet on after her boots and swung a leg over the bike, getting on. "Be back soon." She shut the face shield and jumped, taking the motorcycle with her.

* * *

**A/N: Well friends, only one more chapter. I've just gotta type it. And don't worry: It's a cliffy one! I want to get working on a sequel story soon after getting some other fics outta the way.  
Like it? Review and tell me please!**


	22. Here We Go Again

**A/N: Here it is. The final chapter of Reckless! There's a note at the bottom for the fans. **

* * *

Chapter 22: Here We Go Again

Griffin was awoken by a sudden lurch of the bed. He had fallen back to sleep after Angela left and, as he looked, Griffin saw she was back. Angela was panting, dirt and soot covering her blue shirt. "You alright?" Griffin asked drowsily.

Angela looked back at him from her sitting position next to him. "They found me." She only looked directly at him once but he could feel the worry radiating off her.

He sprung up and grabbed his wrinkled shirt off the nightstand, throwing it on quickly. "Where?"

"China. We've probably got a couple of minutes. Tried throwing 'em off but one followed me with my third jump before here," he heard her say. He turned and saw her throwing things in a brown backpack. Angela looked up and raised an eyebrow as she put the bag on her back. "Hide at your place?"

"Fine," Griffin said without thinking. He jumped in front of her and grabbed her hand. "You are so damn reckless."

"I know," she grinned. "But so are you," she told him as before he jumped them to the lair.

_'Here we go again.'_

**Want more Reckless? See more in it's sequel. _(Not Yet Titled)_ Coming soon!!**


	23. Sequel Update

Hello Readers! Sorry to disappoint, but this is simply an update on the sequel to Reckless.

I'm half way to finishing an outline and plan on trying to get the first chapter out around the first of July or sooner, if possible. AND I have a question: _**What do you want to see in the sequel?**_ Yes I'm asking you. You! Sitting in front of the computer reading this.

I intend on maybe having some slash and letting you find out what "par-took between Griffin and David" after their fight, but there must be more! More I tell you! Lol. So please review or send me PM telling me what you want to see in the sequel. I wanna try to make this a bit fan-oriented.

Thanks!

**EDIT: Please know that the story's first chapter is being posted shortly under the title Control. Also it might get rated M on account of some adult situations. All of the above is still on-going so please send an idea!!**


End file.
